nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land
Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land is a video game released for Game Boy Advance in 2002 that is based off the film with the same name. Gameplay Players take control of Peter Pan. He can fly with Pixie Dust if he has Tinker Bell, but if he runs out of Pixie Dust, Peter cannot fly. Enemies are in this game, but all can be defeated, except police officers. Enemies can be defeated by any attack, such as ground pounding, throwing his sword or fighting. Stages *London is the first stage the game takes place in. Enemies will include bulldogs and police officers. You then must fly with Jane and Danny or you must start again in the second stage if they land on ground. *The Neverland Jungle is the second stage the game takes place. Exclusive enemies include tigers and monkeys. *The Neverland Beach is the third stage the game takes place. You then must free Tinker Bell by throwing coconuts at the bucket to break the cage. *The Neverland Swamp is the fourth stage the game takes place. You might think crocodiles are moving platforms, but they hurt you. You then fight Tick-Tock at the end. *The Neverland Falls is the fourth stage the game takes place. The only enemies here are Hook's pirates. *The Mermaid Lagoon is the fifth stage the game takes place. You must find all three keys to beat the stage. *The Jolly Roger is the sixth stage you take place. You fight the innocent pirate at the end. *Skull Island is the last level you take place. You must distract Captain Hook with the alarm clock and then hit him. Items *Colored Keys - These can unlock gates matching their colors. *Feathers - If you collect thirty five, you gain a 1-up. *Tickets - If you collect three, you unlock a mini-game. If you die, you lose all of them. *Pixie Dust - Purple ones give you less, while the gold ones give you more. *Coconuts - This can be picked up and found only in the third stage. *Alarm Clock - This is required to distract Captain Hook in the final battle. *Movie Clips - You can find these in the game. You must finish the rest of the bonus levels to get the locked films. Enemies *Bulldogs - These can bark at you if it sees you. *Police Officers - When you are near a police officer, he'll chase you and if you hit him, he is invisible. *Dagger-throwing Pirates - These can throw daggers at you. *Swashbucklers - These can use their swords at you. *Treasure Hunters - These can use a pickaxe at you. *Gunners - These can shoot bullets at you. *Monkeys - They can kick you if you're near it. *Tigers - These are tough than the bulldog and they take three or two hits. *Crabs - These can attack you if you're too close to it. *Parrots - These can dive into you if you're near it. *Crocodiles - They are too slim and can only be defeated by ground pounding or when you're on a ledge. *Owls - They don't chase you, unlike the parrots do. *Rats - These are too small and they take one hit. Bosses *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - You must make him jump until he sleeps and then ground pound him until he drops the alarm clock. *Innocent Pirate - He blocks your sword. You must avoid the cannonballs and then hit him, and then ground pound until you send him to his death. *Captain Hook - He is the final boss of the game. You must throw Tick-Tock's alarm clock and then hit him before he calls a crewman or shoot you. Differences between the game and movie *The octopus is replaced by Tick-Tock in the game. *Nana II strangely doesn't appear in the game at all. *Mr. Smee doesn't appear in-game, but appears in a cutscene. Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Disney games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Ubisoft games Category:2002 video games Category:Crawfish Interactive games Category:Licensed games